Kasutaja:Raamaturott/Film2
Klassikaline Hollywood Märt Maasing Klassikaline Hollywood (tuntud ka kui Hollywoodi kuldajastu) on nimetus, mida kasutatakse eelkõige 1920.–1940. aastate Hollywoodi filmikunsti iseloomustamiseks. Tänu sellele, et Hollywoodist on tulnud suurem osa Ameerika filmitööstuse tippteoseid ja üldse suurem osa filmidest, kasutatakse Hollywoodi Ameerika filmitööstuse sünonüümina. Tegelikult on Hollywood Los Angelese linna üks osa. Filme ei hakatud Ameerika esimesena tootma Hollywoodis, kuid seal saavutas Ameerika Ühendriikide filmitööstus oma kuulsuse. Enne 1910. aastat ei leidnud Hollywoodis veel midagi filmitööstusega seonduvat aset. USA-s olid esimesed paariminutilised filmid valminud 1900. aastatel ja esimesed maksimaalselt minuti pikkused filmikatsetused tehtud 1890. aastatel. New Yorgis asus paar stuudiot, kuid sealne filmitööstus seisis pidevalt silmitsi mitmete probleemidega, näiteks halva ilma, puuduliku filmitehnika ja kõrgete rendihindadega.(TEA) Seetõttu oli vaja tulutoova filmitootmise jaoks leida paremat asukohta. 1910. aastal juhtus Los Angelesse D. W. Griffith, kes leidis oma filmile "In Old California" suurepärase võttepaiga Hollywoodi näol. Aasta hiljem tegutses seal esimene filmistuudio ja paar aastat hiljem oli neid seal juba vähemalt paarkümmend. Hollywoodis oli filmide edukaks tootmiseks kõik vajalik olemas: aasta läbi soe kliima, rohke päikesepaiste, varieeruv maastik (lähedal kõrbed, mäed, Vaikne ookeani rannik), samuti oli Los Angelesest võimalik saada ehitusmaterjali ja odavat tööjõudu(TEA). Üsna ruttu kujunes Hollywood Ameerika filmitööstuse keskuseks. Hollywoodi hakkas meelitama filmitegijaid ka Euroopast. Teiste seas kinnitasid Hollywoodis kanda filmitegijad Erich von Stroheim, Fritz Lang ja Michael Curtiz ning näitlejad Marlene Dietrich ja Greta Garbo. Osad neist tuli põgeneda Ameerikasse seoses 1933. aastal natside võimuletulekuga(TEA). Mis olid 1920.–1940. aastate Hollywoodile iseloomulikud? Esiteks, stuudiosüsteem. See tähendas, seda, et filmide tootmine ja levitamine oli suurte filmikompaniide käes. Filmikompaniide suure viisiku moodustasid Columbia Pictures, Universial Pictures, RKO, 20th Century Fox ja Warner Bros. Stuudiosüsteem juhindus kasumist ning see nõudis aina uusi ja vaatajatele aina suuremat vaatemängu pakkuvaid filme.(TEA) 1930. ja 1940. aastad tähistasid kinode populaarsuse tippu USA-s, kui näiteks 1930. aastal käis nädalas korra kinos umbes 80 miljonit inimest. Kuigi 1930. aastate alguses toimus ülemaailmse majanduskriisi tõttu järsk langus, kui külastajate arv nädalas langes 70 miljonilt 1931. aastal 55 miljonini aasta hiljem, jäi see lühiajaliseks ning külastajate arv 1930. aastate keskpaigas taas tõusma ja jõudis kümnendi lõpuks majanduskriisi-eelsele tasemele. Tõus jätkus ka Teise maailmasõja ajal ning kümnendi keskpaigaks oli nädalane külastajate arv jõudnud 90 miljonini.(Chapman, lk 96–97) Klassikalise Hollywoodi ajastul leidis aset palju olulisi, murrangulisi sündmusi filminduse ajaloos. Neist arvatavasti kõige tähelepanuväärsem oli üleminek tummfilmidelt helifilmidele. 1927. aastal tõi Warner Bros. kinodesse esimese heliga mängufilmi "Džässilaulja", mis oli esimene talkie ehk sel oli sünkroonheli nii muusika kui dialoogi osas. Pärast seda hakkasid kõik helitehnikat kasutama. Helifilmide üleminek tähendas samal ajal aga karjääri lõppu paljudele näitlejatele, kelle hääl ei sobinud helifilmidele ja kes ei suutnud uute oludega kohaneda. Oluliseks sündmuseks 1930. aastatel oli Hollywood enesetsensuuri kehtestamine moraali tagamiseks. Koostati Haysi koodeks, mille alusel hakati kinodesse lubama vaid koodeksile vastavaid filme(TEA). Kuni 1934. aastani oli see Haysi koodeksi järgmine soovituslik, kuid samal aastal sai see kohustuslikuks kõigile filmidele. 1930. ja 1940. aastatel hakkas kinodesse jõudma järk-järgult enam värvifilme. 1940. aastatesse jäi veel film-noir'de tippaeg – film noir'de hulka kuulub mitu väga kõrgelt hinnatud klassikalise Hollywoodi tippteost. 1930. ja 1940. aastatesse jäid Clark Gable'i, Greta Garbo, Norma Sheareri ja Barbara Stanwycki karjääri hiilgeajad. Tinglikult võib klassikalise Hollywoodi perioodi jätkuks pidada veel ka 1950. aastaid ja isegi 1960. aastate algust (uus järgmine suurem periood USA filmitööstuses, "Uus Hollywood" sai alguse 1960. aastate teisel poolel). 1950. ja 1960. aastatel tegi Billy Wilder oma tuntumad filmid "Päikeseloojangu bulvar" (1950), "Džässis ainult tüdrukud" (1959) ja "Korter (1960), Hitchcock lavastas sellised filmid nagu "Tagaaken" (1954), "Peapööritus" (1958) ja "Psühho" (1960) ning lisaks jõudsid 1950. aastatel kinodesse muuhulgas "Lauldes vihmas" (1952) ja "Põhjuseta mässaja" (1955). Kõiki neid filme peetakse samuti klassikalisse Hollywoodi kuldajastusse kuuluvateks. 1950. aastatel jätkasid edukate filmirollide tegemist paljud juba eelnevatel kümnenditel kuulsaks saanud näitlejad, teiste seas Humphrey Bogart, Spencer Tracy, Gary Cooper, James Stewart, Cary Grant, Katharine Hepburn ja Bette Davis. Küll leidis 1950. ja 1960. aastatel aset paljud sündmused, mis andsid tõestust, et Hollywood ei olnud enam endine. Väga suurt mõju avaldas televisiooni võidukäik, mis avaldus ka kinokülastuse ja kinno jõudvate filmide drastilises vähenemises. Filme hakati rohkem tegema ka Hollywoodist väljas pool, eelkõige New Yorgis.(TEA). 1948. aastal jõustus otsus, millega võeti suurkompaniidelt ära monopoolne õigus tegeleda korraga filmide tootmise ja levitamisega, samuti kinode pidamisega.(Jacobs)(TEA) Lisaks lõppes samal perioodil konveierimeetod. 1950. aastatel tehti võrreldes varasemate kümnetega filme oluliselt vähem, kuid see-eest kallimalt.(TEA) Mõned klassikalise Hollywoodi ajastu filmidest püüdsid kujutada tolle aja Ameerika Ühendriikide sotsiaalset tegelikkust ja tolle aja tähtsaid sündmusi. Kuna sellesse perioodi jääb Suur depressioon, kujutab arvatavasti suurem osa neist filmidest ülemaailmase majanduskriisiga toime tulemist. Üks 1930. aastate sotsiaalset tegelikkust kujutanud film on John Fordi "Vihakobarad" (1940), mis põhineb John Steinbecki samanimelisel romaanil, mis ilmus aasta enne filmi. Film ja romaan räägib Kesk-Lääne Joadide perekonnast, kes sarnaselt paljude teiste tolle piirkonna farmeritega on 1930. aastatel sunnitud oma kodukohast lahkuma ja suunduma Californiasse, lootuses seal tööd leida. Kesk-Lääne farmerite elu oli tol kümnendil tõenäoliselt kõige raskem kogu USA-s, sest juba lisaks alanud majanduskriisile tõi neile suurt kahju kümnendi keskel aset leidnud tolmutormid, mis hävitasid nende viljasaagi täielikult. Filmis tolmutorme ei näe, küll aga nende otseseid tagajärge, kui farmerite viljasaak on nende tulemusena hävinenud ja põllud viljatuks muutunud. Seejärel tõstab pank perekonnad oma kodudest välja ja laseb nende kodud lammutada. Pärast seda ei jää neil perekondadel muud üle kui oma kodukohast lahkuda ja võtta ette tee Californiasse. Filmis on kujutatud Joadide teekonda autol, mis on koormatud kõigi nende isiklike asjadega. Tõestust, et sarnase saatusega perekonnad võtsid Californiasse minekuks ette teekonna just sarnastel ülekoormatud autodel, annavad tolle ajastu fotod. Filmis on tegelased valgustatuna esile toodud, samas kui ümbritsev taust kaob pimedusse. Sellega on püütud esile kutsuda vangistuse ja rõhumise tunnet – tunded, mis olid sel ajaloolisel perioodil kõige levinumad(Figueiras-Campos). Romaanis ja filmis toimunud sündmused leiavad aset 1930. aastate keskel, kuid need olid nii mõjuvad, et ajendasid Steinbecki peaaegu kohe sellel teemal romaani kirjutama ("Vihakobarad" oli tegelikult Steinbecki kolmas romaan, mille tegevus leiab aset Suure depressiooni ajal (Brinkley)). ning aasta pärast romaani "Vihakobard" ilmumist tuli välja ka film. Steinbeck tahtis neist sündmustest kirjutada vahetult. Sotsiaalset ja majanduslikku õiglust käsitlevaid romaane esineb Ameerika Ühendriikide kirjanduses vähe, "Vihakobard“ on neist üks tuntumaid (Brinkley). Seetõttu ei olnud Hollywoodil arvatavasti ka just palju selliseid teoseid, mille põhjal sotsiaalset tegelikkust filmis esitleda. Ülemaailmne majanduskriis ja selle aja kannatused oli inimestel veel värskelt meeles ning paljudel võis romaani lugedes või filmi vaadates tekkida äratundmishetki ning samuti saadi ennast peategelastega samastada. Kõik, kes on Steinbecki teost lugenud, teavad, et Fordi film lõpeb lootusrikkamalt ja optimistlikumalt kui raamat. Suuresti avaldas sellele mõju kehtiv tsensuur, mille tõttu ei saanud filmi lõppu kujutada nii nagu see oli olnud raamatus, kuna see oleks toonud kaasa liiga palju vastakaid arvamusi. Kasutatud allikad • Brinkley, Alan. „Why Steinbeck's Okies Speak to Us Today“. The New York Times. Kättesaadav https://www.nytimes.com/1990/03/18/theater/why-steinbeck-s-okies-speak-to-us-today.html. Vaadatud 14.5.2019 • Chapman, James. Cinemas of the World (2003). Reaktion Books Ltd. • Figueiras-Campos, Tania (2014–15). The Grapes of Wrath from Novel to Film . University of Santiago de Compostela. Kättesaadav https://www.academia.edu/34451005/The_Grapes_of_Wrath_from_Novel_to_Film • Jacobs. Lea (1983). The Paramount Case and the Role of the Distributor. Journal of the University Film and Video Association Vol. 35, No. 1, MELODRAMA. Kättesaadav https://www.jstor.org/stable/20686927?seq=1#page_scan_tab_contents • „Ameerika Ühendriigid“. TEA Entsüklopeedia. Kättesaadav https://www.ents.ee/ents.php?artikkel=Ameerikahendriigid&art=ENC-4918. Vaadatud 14.5.2019